Camera modules for acquiring image data are being used in more and more areas of application. By way of example, numerous camera modules are also used in modern motor vehicles, in order to precisely detect the vehicle surroundings and, if necessary, also the interior space of the vehicle. Thanks to increasing improvements in the camera modules used for this process, it is possible to continue increasing the image quality, and, if necessary, integrate additional functions into the camera modules. In addition, increasing miniaturization of the camera modules used is also taking place in parallel to this.
This miniaturization, as well as the rising data rates due to the high image quality, and, if necessary, in addition to transferred functions, are rendering it necessary to use new transfer interfaces. In addition to the previously used solutions which were based on twisted individual conductors (such as, for example, LVDS twisted pair or LVDS twisted quad), solutions based on coaxial cables are increasingly being used in new camera modules. In particular, coaxial interfaces are also being used in this case, which, in addition to signal transmission, simultaneously allow power to be supplied to the camera module.
However, such coaxial cables represent a challenge in the connection region of the camera module. It should be possible to produce the connection as simply as possible while, on the other hand, also ensuring that it is sturdy and resistant to electromagnetic interference.
As such, it is desirable to present a connection of a camera module to a coaxial cable, which allows a reliable contacting of the coaxial cable with the camera module. In particular, there is a need for a connection of a camera module to a coaxial cable, which allows a high shielding with respect to electromagnetic interference. In addition, there is also a need for a connection of a camera module to a coaxial cable, which allows a simple and reliable contacting on installation of a camera module. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.